Rain
by Iluvenis Telperien
Summary: //One shot//The rain gives me a cool, comforting…satisfying feel. Don’t you just feel the same way? But it was not all. I remember, on this particular rainy day, I met them. [SenRu]


Rain

Author: Silhouette

Genre: One-shot

Standard Disclaimers apply

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi. I'm just a normal girl you see everyday, yeah, with spectacles, shoulder-length hair, and features as plain as water. I love reading romance novels and mangas…like many other girls. What should I say? Well…I've basically told you a lot about myself. Oh yes, I love the rain.

The rain gives me a cool, comforting…satisfying feel. Don't you just feel the same way? But it was not all. I remember, on this particular rainy day, I met him.

He was tall, and handsome. Yes, handsome as in…drop-dead gorgeous, for a boy who is not more than 17. He always looked so calm, so serene, as if nothing in the world bothered him. I don't think anything would, anyway.

_/Hello. Why are you in the rain? /_

Someone who loves the rain, like me. He's just standing out there, feeling the cold splashes of water on his face, and the water ran down his messy locks of raven hair. He merely ignored me, and walked off. I've seen him in school; he's the legendary Rukawa Kaede, isn't he? He is certainly pretty aloof, like everyone said he was. I could only stand there, and watch him go by.

-------

Here I am, seated in the warm little café, sipping on my favorite coffee. There were very few people in the café. It is still raining outside there.

A tall figure came through the door. No, it's not him. It's another person, with arrogant gravity defying spikes on his head. Hm, not bad looking too. He's got a different feel to him. Warm, sunny. Strange, isn't it? Here I am, almost sneezing with the wet weather out there, and he brings the sun in with him. Our vision met, and he smiled. I felt my heart falling out of place, thumping so hard. 

Goodness, how is it possible to fall in love with two boys on the same day? I must convince my mother to take me to the psychologist soon… Anyway, he had looked away now, and found a seat in the corner of the café. I think I recognize him now; he's Sendoh Akira from Ryonan High. I guess I didn't recognize him because he wasn't wearing his jersey. Now, now, he looked like he's waiting for someone.

The café door opened silently, again. This time, Rukawa Kaede came in. I could feel my heart going haywire again. The two boys whom I admired…coming together in the same place, it must be my lucky day. He looked around briefly, and saw Sendoh. His cold blue eyes flickered a little, and he joined him at the table. Sendoh smiled so warmly at him, I thought I saw mild sparks flying between them. His smile is so much warmer than his usual carefree one. It was passionate. Yes. I think I did not make a mistake. Sendoh Akira was smiling passionately and lovingly at Rukawa Kaede. And did I make a mistake for real? Rukawa seemed to be smiling as well. 

I guess it is possible to fall in love with two boys simultaneously, especially for the love that they shared.

I could feel something welling up in my eyes. What was that? Tears? Tears of happiness…were they? I looked intensely at them again. Sendoh was now holding Rukawa's hand gently, and he whispered something to Rukawa, which made the younger boy lower his head, and…was that a blush? 

I don't know what took me, but I rose from my seat and went over to them. They stared at me with apparent surprise in their expressions. _/My best wishes./_ I told them. Before they could respond I walked out. 

It was still raining outside there. I felt the drops of water drench my clothes again. But I don't mind at all. No, I don't.

Ah, the rain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Author's note: I love SenRu because I love the way Sendoh and Rukawa love each other. It is always so subdued, but yet mind-wrenchingly sweet. Sendoh could show his true smile, and Rukawa can truly smile. It is always so beautiful, I can't help loving them both – and the SenRu love.

Dedicated to my pals from AkiraKaede ML]

6 October 2002 10:21 AM

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
